The Road Not Taken
by DhampyrX2
Summary: Severus Snape has come to a decision about his place in the world after his Fifth Year OWLs. Namely that he would have very little room to improve his station no matter who won the brewing war in Wizarding Britain. But, when you're a halfblood there are more than two roads open to you. What if Severus chose not to dance between Light and Dark in the Wizarding World, but gave tha


Title: The Road not Taken

Author: DhampyrX2

Genre: Drama/General

Rating: PG-13/T, just to be safe

Summary: Severus Snape has come to a decision about his place in the world after his Fifth Year OWLs. Namely that he would have very little room to improve his station no matter who won the brewing war in Wizarding Britain. But, when you're a halfblood there are more than two roads open to you. What if Severus chose not to dance between Light and Dark in the Wizarding World, but gave that third path a better glance instead?

Timeframe: Starts MWPP Fifth Year and advances from there.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Don't sue me, I'm poor.

* * *

If there was one thing Severus Snape excelled at, other than Potions and the Dark Arts, it was brooding. When he was not in the company of Lily Evans, or occasionally his Slytherin housemates, it seemed to be all he had done since the onset of puberty. And considering the fact he was home for the summer holiday after his Fifth Year at Hogwarts, well that left plenty of time to brood. Particularly about how his only friend, hell the only real bit of light in his miserable life if he was being honest with himself, had cut him out of her life altogether. Lily had made it very clear to him that she had given up on him and written him off as not worth her time. Just like everyone else that he had encountered.

Only now, away from outside stimuli, did Severus take the time to think over what that truly meant. He wasn't naive enough to think he had any real friends in Slytherin. Tit-for-tat favors were the nature of any alliances one might have growing up in the House of Serpents. The Slytherin common room was not referred to as the Viper's Pit by more than one student just for the sake of Slytherin's serpentine mascot. Nor were the likes of Avery and Mulciber readily accepting of his half-muggle heritage beyond his ability to help them advance their own ends. They'd toss him aside at a moment's notice should it be advantageous to them.

Of course, that knowledge made Severus take a closer look at those future goals, most importantly their support of the current Dark Lord in the Wizarding World, Voldemort. He claimed to want to change things, to protect wizarding culture and help the Wizarding World rise above the polluted influence of muggles and mudbloods. Severus certainly agreed with the first part considering people like his father and Lily's horrid sister, Petunia, comprised a great deal of his recent exposure to muggles. But, honestly, he thought Wizarding Britain could use more muggleborn influence if they were like Lily. Or at least the Lily she had been before he chased her away with his foul tongue.

Just the sting of her telling him to leave her alone, that they were done, made him want to rush into the ranks of the Death Eaters if only to spite her. To say, "Ha! You were the reason I ended up this way. Does it feel better to know you were right?"

But that was an emotional response. It was Severus acting out, just as he did that day by the lake, and look where it got him the last time he let emotions overrule his rational mind. In all honestly Severus did not understand most emotions. He was creature of intellect at his core. One would say that most people that excelled at potions were the same. One had to be meticulous and precise to mix the most volatile of potions successfully without killing oneself, and sometimes several others, through a moment's carelessness. You had to give your full attention to something to the exclusion of anything else. His interest in the Dark Arts was similar, though Lily never seemed to understand that. He did not pursue them in some hope of "becoming evil" or whatever claptrap idiots like Potter and Black ranted about. He studied them because they existed and they were useful. How would one be able to determine what was useful and what was not without further study? Taking anyone's word without empirical evidence to support it was the height of folly. And a damned good way get yourself hurt or killed.

Of course thoughts of James Potter and Sirius Black brought up even darker emotions than thoughts of Lily Evans. They had been the primary source of his pain, at least during the school year, since his first year. They were everything Severus was not. Loud where he was quiet. Adventurous where he was cautious. Wealthy where he was poor. Pureblood heirs where he was the halfblood child of a disowned witch that bent to the will of her less than stellar example of a muggle husband.

And it was that last thought that brought a sneer to the sixteen year old's face. Potter and Black were a shining example of everything currently wrong with the Wizarding World. Two rich and noble purebloods that could quite literally get away with (attempted) murder so long as the target did not have the clout to fight back. Even the Headmaster, the oh so saintly leader of the supposed Light, supported them and their actions. And it was people like Severus Snape that would suffer for it. After all it wasn't like they could risk attacking someone like Lucius Malfoy without repercussion. Malfoy's own pedigree and wealth were insulators from harassment that Severus would never possess. And that status quo would not change under the current structure of Wizarding Britain.

But would a world ruled by the Dark Lord be any better? His stance on muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards made it clear he held similar esteem for purebloods. And his rumored ranks only expanded on that observation. So, if Voldemort should win, what exactly changed?

Nothing.

The names of the families in higher overall positions might change. "Right" and "wrong" in the eyes of the people would shift in a generation or two. But ultimately, it would be the same status quo with a slightly different head at the front of the line. And that meant that a halfblood like Severus would still be left out in the cold once his usefulness had expired.

Of course, the presented a whole different dilemma. Namely, what could Severus do to improve his own position? Supporting Dumbledore and the Light meant nothing changed. Supporting Voldemort meant, for Severus and those like him, nothing changed except perhaps for Lily's demise. And, stung as he was by her rejection, he still felt that end was too unpleasant to contemplate. And it didn't really answer the question of what he was to do with himself, regardless.

"Damned if I do and damned if I don't," Severus muttered irritably to himself. And that was the crux of things, really. No matter who came out on top his place in the Wizarding World was set. He would be forever judged by the house that best suited him at the tender age of 11, and by a nasty word shouted out in a moment of mortified humiliation just a few short weeks ago. There was nowhere in Wizarding Britain for him to go. He was well and truly stuck.

The thought ruminated around his head for several dark moment before his eyes lit as a new thought occurred to him. _Was_ he really stuck? Chances for advancement in the Wizarding World really only existed for those that married into or were otherwise adopted by a family of higher station. But was that really the only opportunity available? Snape was, after all, a haflblood. Though he hadn't had much interaction with muggles beyond accompanying his mother to get groceries or visiting Lily and her family since he had started Hogwarts he still had a proverbial toe in both worlds. He had records to prove he existed in the muggle world. He had attended primary school like every other child in Britain until he started Hogwarts. And there were certainly new opportunities presenting themselves for advancement in the muggle world if you were clever and ambitious enough to take them. Just reading the evening post after he father finished with it was enough to cement that fact in Severus' mind.

The question then became, was it worth the risk? Severus had only just completed his OWLs. That was all that was required by Wizarding Law to qualify as an adult and retain the use of your wand once you reached majority at seventeen. Of course you needed strong NEWTs as well to hope for any kind of livable career position in the Wizarding World without major family connections. And all of that amounted to exactly nil in the muggle world. He would be starting practically from scratch with the fields of study he would have to catch up on just to reach what was considered age appropriate for someone of sixteen years to know. Never mind what he would need to know in order to approach a higher learning institution after graduation to better improve his station.

Of course that begged the question of how exactly to pursue this path should it be the one he chose to take? Even a month ago it would have entailed going to Lily's parents to ask what he needed to do and know to enroll in the local public school. That was no longer an option given his current estrangement from the fiery witch. And he could certainly not ask his own mother. She knew nothing about muggle education and would be horrifically disappointed that he chose a path other than returning to the world that had spurned her for her affair with Tobias Snape.

_As unpleasant as it seems, I may have to go to father with this. But at least he will be pleased that we will no longer need to give tuition money to Hogwarts,_ Severus thought to himself with a sneer of disdain. His greatest fear was to learn that there were more Tobiases and Petunias in the world than people like Lily and her parents. But even if that were true the sheer number of people in the muggle world would help to drown out the James Potters and Sirius Blacks of his father's world.

Part of him knew this would be looked upon unkindly. That he was running away instead of confronting the issues he had faced. Another part of him was too giddy with the thought of a clean slate, a fresh start where he could be judged by his merits instead of by his pedigree and the lack of gold in his Gringott's account. It would difficult, of course. Some would say it would be impossible. But where academics were required Severus had never been one to shy away from a challenge.

And so, feeling much like the eleven-year-old school boy he had once been while riding with his only and best friend on the Hogwarts Express before he even knew the names James Potter and Sirius Black existed, Severus Snape sought out his father intentionally for the first time in years with the hope of improving his prospects in life.

* * *

Two days, several owled letters to the Ministry of Magic and to Hogwarts, and several telephone calls made by a surprisingly supportive father that liked the idea of his only son getting away from "all that rot," no matter how much Eileen Snape nee Prince ranted at the two of them, saw Severus Snape no longer enrolled for his Sixth Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and scheduled to take placement tests in a month and a half to see where he would need to be placed within the British secondary education system after "living abroad" for the last five years. The educational material itself, while foreign to him, seemed easy enough to understand and the fact that he could pursue even tertiary and post-graduate degrees in the future without cost so long as he paid back his tuition fees after he graduated and found adequate employment was a pleasant surprise for both Tobias and Severus alike.

Not that it meant Severus' father was acting any more pleasant than he normally did, but he did seem to sneer a bit less and was more than happy to see his tax dollars go to actual use rather than paying extra for Severus to follow in his mother's footsteps.

The only thing about the experience so far that Severus did not find at least stimulating, if not refreshing, was the loneliness of it. His father was not a social creature by nature and his mother refused to even speak to him until he gave up on his insistence to "throw his life away" as she called it. And without Lily to share this new adventure with it felt… hollow. Still it was what he expected, for the most part. Severus could not begin to hope that everything would change for him overnight. And he certainly did not expect anyone to take more than a passing note at his absence next year. Honestly, he was beginning to think he preferred it that way.

* * *

Severus was only half right in thinking that his voluntary removal from Hogwarts went unnoticed. Albus Dumbledore made it his business to keep track of the most outstanding students in his school, both for good and ill. And both the academic success and personal problems Severus Snape had with the Marauders kept the boy firmly on Dumbledore's radar almost from day one. And what had started at passing curiosity over an introverted Slytherin child maintaining a childhood friendship with a muggleborn Gryffindor girl has slowly evolved into rueful acceptance that Severus, talented as he was, would most likely end up in Tom's ranks the day he graduated.

Which was why Severus' choice not to attend Hogwarts for his Sixth Year puzzled the Headmaster. Where was the advantage in joining Tom before he finished his education? Voldemort wanted his pawns to fill every level of society once he obtained control of Wizarding Britain. It made no sense, particularly with a young man with as much potential as Severus Snape that was inventing spells and innovating potions at the tender age of 13, to not even try for his Seventh Year NEWTs. He supposed it would make sense of Severus was transferring to another school such as Durmstrang, but Albus could find no evidence of it. In fact, after gaining the opportunity to view certain documents filed with the ministry, it appeared that young Mr. Snape was electing to end his education altogether and had filed a motion to stand on his OWLS alone once he reached majority in the coming year.

Finally, Albus decided he needed another set of eyes to look the situation over and sent for the boy's former head of house, Horace Slughorn, to gain his opinion of the action. He watched the Potions Master intently as Horace scanned the letter of withdrawal from Hogwarts before interjecting, "I don't suppose you could shed any light on this subject, Horace?"

"I can't say young Severus never came to me with a notion of leaving the school, Albus. Are you certain he didn't just transfer to another institution? I could see where he would be tempted to do so given his rivalry with Mr. Potter and Mr Black," Slughorn confided.

"That was my first thought as well. But there are no records of him enrolling in another school and he went so far as to declare he would no longer be attending school in Wizarding Europe and intended to stand on his OWLs once he reached majority so there would no confusion should they think him engaging in underage magic," Albus explained.

"Odd. It sounds almost like the lad is retreating from the Wizarding World altogether," Slughorn noted.

"Indeed. Have you heard anything from other Slytherins? Perhaps something related to Tom wanting them at his side regardless of schooling?" Albus asked.

"No. I think even He-who-must-not-be-named would be puzzled by this. It just doesn't make any sense. Especially not for Severus. The boy has talent, Albus. Real talent. I would not have been surprised to learn he went on to become the youngest ever to receive a full Mastery in Potions. Withdrawing like this, without completing his magical education, it boggles the mind," Slughorn replied.

"Perhaps you should contact his mother and try to discover his plans? Eileen Prince was one of yours when she attended Hogwarts, after all," Albus suggested.

"I might just do that," Horace agreed with a puzzled glance at the letter in his hand.

* * *

Needless to say, the information Slughorn discovered two days later was the most puzzling yet even as he reported it to the Headmaster. Severus Snape of all people had chosen to enroll in muggle secondary school? He was choosing to live as a muggle as he felt there were no viable opportunities for him in the Magical World? Poor Eileen was understandably distraught when she relayed his son's "foolish choice" to her former Head of House over tea while her husband was at work and Severus was apparently busy studying at the local library to catch up on five years of muggle school curriculum. Granted the boy was only a halfblood and that would close some doors for him in Wizarding Britain without certain connections but to abandon his whole life like that? What at Hogwarts could be so untenable that someone as gifted as Severus Snape would throw away any chance at a life rather than face it for two more years?

Albus seemed just as much at a loss as Horace did when he heard the news. He could hardly understand why would any magical child choose not only to remain in the muggle world upon learning of magic (which did happen on rare occasions and usually ended up with a visit from Ministry Obliviators), but to return to it after being part of the Wizarding World for a third of his life? Not that there was anything wrong with muggles, per se, but it just didn't make sense. Had Severus not had his unfortunate falling out with Miss Evans Albus would have been tempted to ask her what was going on in the young Slytherin's mind. Surely this couldn't be what it appeared to be? Could it?

Probably the only comforting thing about the whole situation was how obvious it was that it, and by extension Severus, had nothing to do with Tom. Voldemort hated everything remotely related to muggles and would never instruct a follower of his, even a halfblooded one, to stay in the muggle world for any length of time.

Although this action also brought Albus up short on how he had treated the lad to this point. If he truly had not been meant to join Voldemort's ranks then perhaps Albus should have done more to bring him into the fold with the Light? It seemed such a terrible waste to lose the lad altogether like that. Especially if he was not in any real danger of going Dark.

But what's done was done. There was little Albus could do about it now. There were more important things to consider than the bizarre lifestyle choice of a single former student. Perhaps he could look in on Mr. Snape some time in the future after worries over Tom's recent activities abated? For now the child had chosen to make himself a non-entity in the war, which Albus supposed was better than having another enemy combatant in the school.

* * *

Eight weeks later found Severus reviewing the first test results he had received by muggle post since his completion of primary school and he noted with mild irritation that he would still be placed a year behind his age group. And while the he accepted he would be behind given the lack of muggle subjects studied in the Wizarding World, it still rankled that he was not near the head of the class for once. Although that only redoubled his determination to continue his studies independently. With luck he might be able to test again next summer and ship his sixth year of secondary school to graduate at the same time as the rest of his nominal peers. And from there, he only planned to go further.

It was with an oddly heavy heart that Severus attended his first day of his fifth year of secondary school alone. There was no magical train ride, just a jog to and from the bus stop. There was no huge welcoming feast, just a simple sandwich he had brought from home for the lunch period. No familiar dorm room, as he would return home each afternoon and sleep in his own bed. It was strange.

But strange did not mean wholly unpleasant. For one thing there were no Marauders waiting to harass him the second they caught him alone. There was no Albus bloody Dumbledore there to threaten him with expulsion after those self-same Marauders nearly killed him. And, bittersweet as the thought may be, there was no Lily Evans to question what he studied or how he chose to live his life. He had no past here, beyond seeing a few random faces he vaguely remembered from primary school. He had no history here save for the one he made for himself. And Severus intended to make it count.

* * *

A month in to his muggle education found Severus excelling at maths and the sciences, particularly chemistry. Both subjects appealed to his meticulous nature and he heard more than one instructor telling him he would go far if he kept up the good work. And while he was not making fast friends with the muggles surrounding him he wasn't going out of his way to make enemies either. Instead he chose to excel quietly and see where his mind could take him. It was frankly a breath of fresh air for him after the hostilities of the house rivalries he had seen between Gryffindor and Slytherin. And while he soon found the muggle world was no more devoid of social classes and prejudices than the Magical World had been he was pleased to discover he was right in that it was easier to fade into the background of them until you chose to stand out.

He had a feeling he would come to like his new place in the muggle world, or at least like it more than where he had been in the Magical World. About the only thing that bothered him about the whole ordeal was his inability to share it with Lily and her parents. He had tried two or three times to bring himself to visit the Evans' and at least let them know he was not dead. But every time he got within a block of their home his resolve crumbled. Perhaps in time he could bring himself to speak with them. But he just wasn't there yet. At least not without trying to speak to Lily herself first. Perhaps when winter hols rolled around he would be able to do it? Only time would tell.


End file.
